


The Sephora AU you didn't know was a thing that you could ask for

by the_interdimensional_help_line



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Actor AU, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Bisexual Killua Zoldyck, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Gon Freecs, Gon just wants to buy Killua a birthday present, I don't even know how I'm supposed to tag for this monstrosity, I don't know if you count as an original character, M/M, Model AU, Model Killua Zoldyck, POV Second Person, except for y/n I guess, god I am so sorry, it's still a joke but I put way too much effort into it now, lol maybe put tag suggestions in the comments and I'll add them, makeup artist au, not sure if that's a thing, the original characters play a very small part don't worry, then this happened, this started as a joke, you are a makeup artist goddammit, you are also very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interdimensional_help_line/pseuds/the_interdimensional_help_line
Summary: You are an aspiring makeup artist who made the mistake of covering your friend’s shift at Sephora in which you are forced to help, one, Gon Freecss pick out a suitable birthday present for Killua Fucking Zoldyck.Or: A joke that went too fucking far and was supposed to be a one-shot
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23





	1. You need a new job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I have so much to say about this one,,,,,,  
> too bad I will be saying none of it.
> 
> This was originally going to be a little maybe 500some word drabble where Kurapika takes Gon to Sephora and helps him pick out makeup for Killua with Gon pointing to an eyeshadow pallet saying something like "this one's pretty" but that didn't happen lol
> 
> Fun thing I learned while writing this that I feel I should have known: I looked up if it was damn it or damnit bc I didn't know if there was a space... apparently it's dammit and I'm a damn idiot
> 
> This is completed and I'll be uploading the other chapters in the near future
> 
> Rated T because y/n can't watch her language

It’s your day off, or at least it’s supposed to be your day off. The first of July isn’t special to you for any reason, you just needed a break, so you took a _you_ day. You planned to relax and finally start that Netflix show you’d never gotten around to. Those plans died, however, when your work friend called to tell you he was sick and needed you to cover for him. In his defense, he sounded terrible. What were you going to do? Say no? How could you ever? You are an upstanding citizen, so you saw no reason not to cover it.

You would soon find that that was a mistake.

That brings you here, to your local mall’s Sephora. Sure it might not be your dream job - _who’s dream job would put them working in customer service?_ \- but you’re more than qualified and it’ll play your bills until you can start doing something better. Like going to _Hollywood_ working on _sets_ doing makeup for _real actors_. Plus, it’s not like you hate the job, you love makeup.

The day was starting slow, and, although boring, that was a good thing. You weren’t even supposed to be here. The last thing you’d want is a stressful customer. No one had even come in yet. 

A couple hours into your (coworker’s) shift, you see a lost looking man enter the store. He has spiked up black hair and tan skin, and hot damn do his muscles make up for the disaster he called an outfit. _Lime green? What the hell?_ You’d call yourself a bi disaster, but that doesn’t even begin to cover how you barely stop yourself from swooning when the guy walks in.

The two of you are alone. The mall’s practically empty. You’ve read fanfiction, anything could happen.

But it wouldn’t.

Surprisingly it wasn’t uncommon for confused looking hot guys to walk into the store. Unfortunately for you, it usually meant that they were looking for a present for their girlfriends.

Resigning to your single-ness, you walk over to the man gazing around the store like a lost child begging for help.

“Hello! I’m y/n, is there anything that I can help you with today?” You ask in that cheery customer service voice that makes you wanna stab yourself.

“Oh, hi there,” He looks down at you - _wow he’s tall_ \- with such a genuine smile that your heart melts just a little, “I’m Gon, and yes! Could you tell me the difference between these two?” He holds out two identical containers of mascara.

You blink a few times wondering if he’s fucking with you, “Sir… those are the same product.”

The man, Gon, looks down at them and blinks, perhaps wondering if the mascara itself was fucking with him, “Yes, I supposed they are! Sorry, I don’t know how makeup works.” He giggles, rubbing the back of his neck, and fuck it’s adorable.

“I’d be happy to help, buying a gift?”

“Yes, for my boyfriend!” His eyes soften at the mention of him, “He’s really into makeup, so I wanna get something he’ll like.” Just the way Gon talks about the guy makes it obvious he’s head over heels.

Since the boyfriend in question - _dammit, he has a boyfriend, he’s probably hot too, wait no, fuck, you are not simping over the very_ idea _of another hot boy, not now dammit, not when his also hot boyfriend is standing right in front of you asking for makeup advice, you need to do your job goddammit, job time let’s go_ \- already wears makeup you shouldn’t have to worry about getting more basic items like foundation, which is a relief considering how hard it is to find the right skin tone without the person there. 

“What kind of makeup would he usually wear?” It wouldn’t make sense to get something so out of the person’s style that it’s practically unusable.

“Um… he uses a pencil on his eyelid most days.” How helpful.

“That would be eyeliner.”

“Yeah! That! It makes him look really pretty!” Adorable, but obviously this man knows even less about makeup than the average straight guy, which is… sad. “He also has this sparkly stuff he puts on his eyelids.” This is getting nowhere.

“Do you have a picture of him I’d be able to see…?” You ask, hoping that you’d at least be able to find something that would work with his skin tone.

“Yep!” He pulls out his phone and starts flipping through it, sticking out his tongue like he was five.

“While you look for that, what’s your budget?” _Double it_ , is your first thought. The guys who come in here usually have no idea how much makeup really costs.

“No budget,” He says. _We’ll see how long that lasts._

“Ah, here we go.” As you think about what this guy’s face will look like once he finds out how much makeup really costs, he shoves his phone into _your_ face and says, “This is from his last photo shoot.” Once your eyes focus enough to actually _see_ the picture, you can tell that it definitely confirms your suspicions that his boyfriend must be hot, too.

It wasn’t like you spent _most_ of your time reading magazines, or that you were _obsessed_ or anything, but to be in this industry there are certain people you’ve just had to have heard of. Killua Zoldyck is one of these people. Just about the most famous male model in all of Yorknew City. If you’ve so much as worked on the same set as the guy, you know that you’ve made it big. You had no idea that he had a boyfriend, and he was probably working to keep it that way. That was the only explanation you could think of for his relationship status not to be on the cover of every fashion magazine in Yorknew.

You couldn’t think of a single item in the store that he probably doesn’t already own. Rich people were the worst to get gifts for.

 _It’s okay y/n, just fall back on your training. Wait, training? What training? What do I do?_

“W-well,” Your voice cracks and the customer service-ness of it dies. “Eyeshadow pallets usually make good gifts.” 

If the man notices how braindead you look and sound, he doesn’t mention it, “Cool, where are those?”

You lead him to some random aisle, the palettes are scattered about the store. It doesn’t really matter anyway. You still aren’t completely certain that you haven’t hallucinated the majority of the day and are talking to air rather than the boyfriend of Killua fucking Zoldyck. _More like he_ is _fucking Killua Zoldyck, probably getting the Zol_ dick _, oh my god y/n shut the fuck up right now you are not thinking about this._ At the very least you now know Gon won’t have any trouble affording it, Killua Zoldyck is fucking loaded and, by proxy, his boyfirend is also most likely fucking loaded.

Stopping so as to not bump into a display case, you realize you’ve led Gon to K.Z., Killua Zoldyck’s personal makeup and perfume line. Fan-fucking-tastic. “Oh look… it’s your boyfriend,” You sound drunk. High maybe? At the very least not present. Still more than rattled by the whole situation, you unconsciously point to an advertisement on the shelf depicting the one and only Killua fucking Zoldyck wearing sparkly blue eyeshadow and lipstick making his already striking eyes look even bluer. “He-he probably already… has all this though, so you’d want to buy something from a different line.” Is the room spinning? The room might be spinning. Maybe you should lay down.

“You’re right,” Gon hits his fist into the palm of his hand as if he’s come across some great discovery. What exactly were you right about again? Oh yeah, Killua fucking Zoldyck probably already owns most of the stuff in this store. Oh well, it’s the thought that counts with gifts, right? “He probably has most of the stuff here, if I want to make sure I get him something that he doesn’t have already, I should buy one of everything.” He says it with such finality that there isn’t room for a joke.

_You’re shitting me._

“You… I-uh um.” _How eloquent of you y/n_ , “You want to buy everything in the store?” _He can’t be serious._

“Yep!” He says with a smile.

 _He’s fucking serious_. The room is definitely spinning now.

His eyebrows turn down in concern, “That’s not a problem, right? I don’t want you to get in trouble with your manager or something.”

Now understanding that your sanity had left you long ago, you resign to your fate. “Not at all, sir. You can buy whatever you want.”

And thus, Gon buys one of almost every item in the entire store. You are luckily able to convince him not to buy foundation and concealer outside of Killua fucking Zoldyck’s skin tone.

You would feel bad for anyone else shopping because of how long it takes to ring up _and no one should have to see someone not blink twice at that price_ , but he’s the only person to enter the store today. Lucky you.

Soon after the shift is over, you call the very coworker you were covering for and tell him you will never cover one of his shifts again.

“Did something happen?” He asks, sounding only slightly less sick than he did this morning.

“I-” You take a deep breath, “I’ll tell you once I’m sure I didn’t hallucinate the whole thing.”

At least you got a nice tip, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tip's all that matters, right?
> 
> The only reason I didn't leave this as a one-shot is because my beta read it and yelled at me for placing foreshadowing I didn't even notice then not addressing it lol, so thank her for giving you more of this disaster
> 
> Odd question, but how do you guys say y/n in your head while reading? Like do you think your name or the letters y and n? I've always made the / an i and said yin like it's a name or something, and my sister's brain translates it to nina despite not having taken a Spanish class for a good 7 years, so I'm curious


	2. Better than a tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palm is such a good friend that she gives you a get-into-hell free card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love that how by reading this you can very obviously tell that everything I know about makeup is based off of binge watching Glow Up on Netflix

It’s been a month since _the-incident-that-shall-not-be-named,_ and you couldn’t be doing better. A day after _it_ happened, you got a call from your friend, Palm, who’s been working behind the scenes as the apprentice to a hot-shot cinematographer that she won’t shut up about, Knov, in Hollywood, telling you to get your ass in gear because this new show she’s working on needs another makeup artist and she suggested _you_. You couldn’t have been happier to put in your two week notice and fly to Movieville now that you’ve got a job on a goddamn movie set!

Now that it’s your first day on the job you’re feeling both excited and apprehensive as Palm psychs you up outside the studio.

_Why am I so sweaty? Gah - hopefully I don’t have to shake anyone’s hand. I don’t wanna come off as gross or something…_

“A couple things to remember before we go in there,” She holds up her pointer finger, “1) You color in between the lines, bitch. You do everything the head MUA says _exactly_ how he says it. You do not impress by going out of your comfort zone and trying new things. You impress by following directions perfectly and beautifully. You take creative liberties if, _and only if_ , you are expressly allowed to.”

You nod, “Yes, got it!” Just gotta do everything the guy says or you’ll lose your job, no pressure or anything. It’s fine, you’re only the fill-in for now. It’s not like you’ll be working on any major characters or actors or anything.

“And 2),” She holds up another finger, “Everything that happens on set, _stays on set_. Anything you see or hear you will not speak of outside of that studio unless expressly given permission to. The media is everywhere, and there are certain things that the actors, director, camera man, whoever, don’t want the media to know about. Break this rule and you won’t only be fired, you’ll be blacklisted so hard you’d be lucky to get a job applying eyeshadow to middle aged women in a Macy’s.”

You swallow nervously, “Yea… got it…”

The two of you walk inside, and damn this place is big. High ceilings, people running around, interns with coffee, the whole place is so aesthetic you half wish you were a photographer instead of a wannabe makeup artist. 

Looking around the room in awe, your eyes happen to fall upon…

_Killua fucking Zoldyck._

Siting in the fucking director’s chair.

You weakly point to him with a shaky hand, all too aware of how your knees go unsteady at the reminder of the events weeks prior, “Is that Killua fucking Zoldyck?”

Palm places _her_ palm on your shoulder, leaning down, _fucking tall people_ , to whispering your ear, “Yeah, it’s his first non-commercial acting gig, so it’s kinda a big deal.” With her other hand, she pushes down your arm before anyone can notice you pointing, “This is one of the things you can’t talk about, they’re trying to keep it a secret until they get further in the filming process. We start filming next week, and he’s the lead.”

Oh… she thinks you’re fangirling. Of course she does, she doesn’t know about _it_.

“I helped his boyfriend pick out a birthday present for him a month ago…” You say, obviously dazed by the situation.

She takes her hand off your shoulder, and you desperately hope you have the strength to hold yourself up without it.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I wish.”

“Well his boyfriend’s here right now.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“You wish,” She says, pointing at the one and only Gon you-never-learned-his-last-name-and-were-too-scared-to-look-him-up smiling and talking to his boyfriend, Killua fucking Zoldyck. “That’s another thing you aren’t allowed to talk about.”

“Umm, yeah, I kinda figured.”

Suddenly, Gon looks over to the two of you, and his already face splitting grin impossibly widens. You straighten up (not that you’re very good at being straight) having only just realized you were slouched over in disbelief.

Gon walks over to Palm and you, and you’re frozen to your spot wondering if this was a bad idea.

_No. I worked for this. I’m not going back to a fucking Sephora. Killua fucking Zoldyck or Gon fucking whatever be damned._

“Hi, y/n!” Oh god, he remembers your name, how the fuck does he remember your name?

“O-oh, h-hi, Gon…” What the fuck are you even supposed to do in this situation. You glance over to Palm hoping she might save you only to find her halfway across the room talking to Knov while twirling her hair like a goddamn high schooler with a crush.

“Are you a makeup artist for the show?” You nod dumbly. “That’s so cool! I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

_Why the fuck does he sound so excited? We don’t fucking know each other. We met once, and I remember half of that day like a fucking fever dream._

“Haha… yeah, me neither… So how’d your boyfriend like his gift?” You ask, having no fucking clue what you should say to this guy.

“He loved it!” He grabs your hands and fuck he’s still super hot fuckfuckfuck. “Thank you so much for helping me!” Does this guy know the definition of indoor voice?

“Yeah no problem, just, ya know, doing my job…” That’s when you notice that Killua fucking Zoldyck is walking over to the two of you with the head MUA, shit that’s your boss, following behind him. Wow, he’s a lot hotter in person, and fuck hopefully you aren’t pissing him off by holding his boyfriend’s hands. He doesn’t look pissed. Is this like that thing in movies where the guy’s nice until the other person turns around and then they give you a death glare and try to kill you or some shit?

“Babe, who’s this?” He asks, and damnnnnnnnn his voice. You have to stop yourself from letting out a dreamy sigh like you’re in a shitty romcom because you really wanna hear this boy sing. Does he do singing? He should do singing.

“Oh!” He lets go of your hands to point at you like some sort of display, “This is y/n, she helped me pick out your birthday present.”

He eyes you from your feet to your head slowly like he’s scanning you for weapons before coming back to your eyes. There’s a moment of tense silence before, “If Gon likes you, I like you. You’re my new makeup artist,” He glances over to the head MUA who somehow doesn’t look surprised, “You can do someone else.” He walks away with Gon following him.

 _Killua fucking Zoldyck_.

You look at the head MUA with fear in your eyes hoping to convey your apologies through awkward hand motions.

To your relief, he just gives you a smile and says, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not sure if you’ve heard stories, but Mr. Zoldyck can be a bit… difficult on set. I’ll still be designing the make up for everyone, just do your best to recreate it on him.”

“Yeah… I can do that…”

“Great,” He pats you on the shoulder, “That’s all we need from ya. Since we aren’t actually filming today, you don’t have much to do. Just introduce yourself to everyone and get a feel for things. Maybe talk to Mr. Zoldyck a bit more, buy him a latte and get on his good side… Actually, on second thought, it’d probably be better to ask Mr. Freecss what kind of drink he’d like. An intern brought him a black coffee last week and he flipped his shit.”

“Mr. Freecss?” You ask.

“His boyfriend, the guy you were just talking to.”

Ah, so it was Gon fucking Freecss. “Sure, thanks for the advice, I’ll do that.”

And thus, you begin your life on set.

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for the you're shitting me interaction
> 
> Also, my tumblr because I forgot to link it last chapter
> 
> I love you all you're wonderful!!


	3. Just your rotten luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life on set makes you wish Palm would shove her get-into-hell free card up her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the shortest chapter because I had practically no ideas for it, but it's actually the longest by quite a bit.

It’s your second day on set, and things, despite certain _people_ present, are actually looking up. So far you’ve talked to some other makeup artists, that Knov guy Palm’s always raving about, and even the director. Everyone was actually much nicer to you than was expected as per Palm’s “pep talk,” so you’re far less stressed than when you walked in the door yesterday. Not to mention the cupcake stand, three stories of pure sugary delight.

Since you don’t have any actual work to do until next week, you decide to take the head MUA’s advice and ask Gon, who you haven’t spoken to since the incident yesterday with Killua fucking Zoldyck, what kind of drink Killua, who you _also_ haven’t spoken to since the incident yesterday, would like.

It wasn’t hard to find Gon per se, he was a loud person, more so, it was difficult to build up the courage necessary to. When you do find him, he’s chatting with an intern by the cupcake stand. _Maybe I should grab one. If I can’t think of what to say, I’ll take a bit out of it so I have an excuse to stop talking_. Luckily, Killua fucking Zoldyck - _I should really get used to calling him Mr. Zoldyck_ \- was off talking to wardrobe. You weren’t sure you had the willpower to interact with both of them at once.

He turns his head and waves you over, “Hi, y/n!”

You fiddle with your sleeve, suddenly feeling awkward, “Hey… I was wondering if you knew if your boyfriend liked lattes. I, uh, heard he’s not a fan of black coffee.” You say, not wanting to come off rude by telling the full story about him throwing a tantrum when he’s basically your boss.

 _Why would the head MUA do this to me? Since when would the actor be my boss? I mean, the director I get, but an actor? Does he just not want to deal with me? Are they really_ that _determined to keep the guy on set?_

“Oh, yeah, Killua hates coffee.”

“What kind of drink would he like? Since we’re gonna be working together, I wanna make sure we start off on the right foot,” You bullshit. _Not like I’ve been obsessed with the guy for years or anything because that would be weird. I just wanna be nice and all. Yeah, totally not fantasizing about both of you becoming totally enamored with me and forming some sort of three-oh god! I did not just think that! Thank fuck mind readers don’t exist… or do they?_

As you contemplate the possibility of any mind readers in the room and the embarrassment that would come with that fact, Gon says, “That’s a great idea!” _Fuck he’s adorable!_ “Killua’s favorite drink is definitely hot chocolate! With whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles if you can. Actually,” He laughs, “buy him just about anything chocolate and he’s sure to like you!”

_He throws tantrums and likes hot chocolate only getting away with it because he’s cute. Ah, he really is a five year old._

You hitch a ride with Palm downtown to a nearby café, and are only slightly embarrassed when you ask if they have rainbow sprinkles.

_Okay, have the drink. Just gotta give it to Killua fucking Zoldyck. Not a big deal or anything…_

You find him speed walking almost in your direction looking kind of pissed and think that this might be a bad time.

_No, this hot chocolate will not go cold!_

“Ummm,” He turns to you, only now noticing your existence, and you wish you had a better opener. “Mr. Zoldyck?”

He continues to power walk somewhere, now beaconing you to follow, “My name is Killua. I hate that everyone here is calling me Mr. Zoldyck. Now what do you want?” He asks despite you obviously holding out the drink to him.

“Mr.-er, Killua, I got this drink for you.” You hold it out to him further.

“What is it?” He snaps, glaring at you, and you might have been mad if his voice wasn’t so heavenly. “I swear, if it’s coffee-”

“It’s hot chocolate,” You cut him off. His eyes widen in surprise, and you continue awkwardly, “With, uh, whipped cream and sprinkles… rainbow?” You end it as more of a question.

He stops walking rather suddenly and you have to backtrack to be side-by-side with him. He grabs the drink out of your hand and takes a sip.

“Okay, I like you now. Who are you, again?” Despite his words, he still sounds pissed.

“Umm, I’m y/n, you asked me to be your makeup artist yesterday.”

He places his pointer finger on his chin as if trying to recall before shaking his head, “I don’t remember that. Whatever, I trust you to make me look good on screen.”

 _Oh, hun I won’t have to do much with a face like_ that.

“I’ll try my best, sir.”

“No ‘sir’ either, it’s just Killua.”

“Sure… Killua.” You say as if unsure that you’re really allowed to.

* * *

A little less than a week later it’s the first day of filming, and you’ve only just learned what this show is about:

Fashion Disaster is about Toby Macklie is a model who fell out of favor for his drug and alcohol use, but he’s given a chance at a new start when he meets aspiring fashion designer Jamie Smith who can’t find a model to wear her designs. They work together to win a fashion competition run by Jeremy Waddman, the biggest fashion name in Yorknew. The two of them find a new way of fashion, but will they find something else? Something like _love?_

At least that was the description you were given, straight from the back of the script itself. Yep, it’s actually called Fashion Disaster. Great name. Basically it’s a love story between the two main characters, Toby, played by Killua, and Jamie, played by some noname, Lisa Mathwell. They meet, work together, enter the competition, and win a line sponsored by Jeremy Waddman, whose actor hasn’t come in yet because he doesn’t appear until almost the end of the season. From what you’ve read of the script… it’s really awful. Honestly the dumbest show you could never come up with. It’s only saving grace is that Killua is actually an amazing actor, even when saying lines like - “I used to be big. Bigger than big. I was at the top of everything. And then I fell. Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun. The sun in this scenario being cocaine.” - for his voice over in the first episode. 

_Did the writers even??? Understand the metaphor???? That they were trying to use??????_

Killua is a wonderful actor, the Mathwell woman? Not so much. You could tell she was trying, though, but she looks like she’s straight out of her middle school’s production of The Lion King Jr.

The first week and the next after it passes in a sort of fever dream of foundation and eyeshadow, but it’s fun in an odd constant tech week sort of way. Even though it can get stressful with making sure your work looks good enough to go on screen and, even harder, good enough not to piss off Killua (who you’ve learned is basically a walking timebomb on set), you’re actually having a great time. Gon is on set more days than he isn’t, but you’ve learned that when he isn’t, Killua’s fuse is much shorter. Good info.

One of the days that Gon _is_ on set, you’re filming a particularly romantic scene between “Toby” and “Jamie.” You’re standing a bit off to the side next to Gon so you don’t get in the way of anyone when Gon sighs dramatically like _he’s_ the one in a terrible romcom and he’s in love with a boy who already has a girlfriend. It’s odd for a couple reasons. 1) Gon may be a loud person, but he knows to be quiet while filming is happening. And 2) Why the fuck is he sighing dramatically? What does he have to sigh about?

_God, I don’t want to, but I’m a good person dammit! He’s always so happy, what could possibly hit him like this? It could be something serious!_

“Hey… Gon, are you okay?”

When he turns to you, he looks like he’s about to cry, and _fuck_ your heart, “I’m just…” He sighs again, this time with his entire body.

“Do you wanna talk about it somewhere else?” You ask, realizing people are starting to look at the two of you. Lucky, the filming crew hasn’t noticed anything yet. He nods, and the two of you walk outside so as to not be heard.

You give Gon one of the two cupcakes you grabbed before leaving the building, just in case he needs an excuse to stop talking and collect his thoughts. You nod to indicate to start his rant or whatever this conversation is going to be.

“I’m just worried about Killua and Lisa…” 

_He can’t be serious_. 

“This _is_ a love story,” 

_He’s fucking serious._

“And they look so good together, and you can see the obvious chemistry between them on set.”

_Chemistry, what fucking chemistry? You mean Killua trying to be civil when he’s bitching to me behind her back about how shitty of an actress she is?_

“And she’s so pretty, and _I’m_ not into girls,” He points to himself beginning to wave around his hands around as a crazy man would whilst trying to explain his philosophy, “but Killua’s bi, so it’s not _totally_ out of the question. Not to mention, Killua has always been way out of my league.”

_Bitch, what? You’re both fucking attractive as shit!_

“Honestly I’m not even sure why he wanted to go out with me in the first-”

“Okay bud, I’mma stop you right there.” You cut him off. “Are you good?” You ask like he’s an idiot because he probably is, “Are you doing drugs? You might be if you’re so high you can’t tell how much you mean to Killua.”

Gon furrows his brows, “I’m not doing-”

“Shut up, my turn.” You stop him again. “You need to go get your vision checked because you must be blind if you can’t see that Killua looks at you like you’re the fucking sun. He is so obviously, desperately in love with you, and you to him!” You try so hard to get your point across because _damn_ , if someone loved you half as much as these two love each other… “If you’re really worried, you can always talk to him about it. I’m sure he’d do whatever he could to make you feel more comfortable about the situation. Not to mention, I’m like 98% sure I saw Mathwell checking Palm out, so you shouldn’t have to worry on that end. Now go out there and get yo man!” You finish, slapping him lightly on the part of his back you can actually reach, _fucking tall people_.

“Right!” He straightens up, and runs back into the studio, dropping his uneaten cupcake.

* * *

The rest of the filming actually goes rather fast, and you’re going home with a paycheck that has a much better number than the one you used to get from Sephora within two months.

You look up how long post production usually is to get a feel for when it might come out, so you don’t expect to hear much for maybe a year unless there’s some follow up you have to do.

… 

You hear from them six months later inviting you to the first watch party.

_How the fuck did they edit all that footage so fast?_

You go to the watch party with Palm, not really knowing what to expect. Once they start, you completely understand why it took such a short amount of time.

 _It’s fucking terrible. Please tell me I get a dvd_.

* * *

When the show is actually released, it is almost immediately cancelled because everyone hates it. Review channels talk about how, although much anticipated, it’s not even the correct level of bad to enjoy for cringe value. A total bust.

One might think that you’d be upset about this, but in reality, you are perfectly fine with it. That is for five reasons:

1\. You already got paid, they can’t take that back if they wanted to, bitch.

2\. You fucking hated that show, still do. It was awful.

3\. People on set really liked you, and those connections look very good for your future career.

4\. You actually _did_ get to keep a dvd of the entire first season, even the episodes that weren’t aired. Everyone who worked on the show got one. It is now your most prized possession.

And 5. You might have gotten used to it. You might have even been having a good time. But one can only run on adrenaline for so long before they die. The most important part of Fashion Disaster being over is that you will never have to interact with the chaotic entities that are Killua fucking Zoldyck and Gon fucking Freecss ever again… 

…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this one was a wild ride, this was my first time writing anything like this, how'd I do?
> 
> I don't have anything more planned, but since I left it open-ended, I might make a sequel if enough people want me to
> 
> Also, it turns out the links on the second chapter and my other fics don't work :/ so you can copy and paste this URL: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-interdimensional-help-line < I will literally talk to anyone about anything on here, I once spent hours talking about a podcast I've never listened to, challenge me if you dare
> 
> Leave me a comment if ya like, I live off validation (and green tea)!!


End file.
